Завоевание
Conquest is one of the Game Modes in SMITE. Statistics *'Players per Team:' 5 *'Starting Level:' 1 *'Starting Gold:' 1,500 *'Setup Time:' 1:30 *'Jungle Spawn Time:' 0:05 Description Two teams of five players fight off in a three-laned map. Players must have an account level of 5 or more and must also have unlocked Arena, Joust and Assault to play this mode. This is a typical MOBA mode with two bases at opposite sides of the map connected by three lanes. Each lane is protected by two towers and a Phoenix. Between these lanes is the jungle, which is a maze that connect the lanes and contains several neutral monster camps that provide different buffs and bonuses to the player that slays them. The main objective of this mode is for players to assault the enemy defenses and destroy the Titan at the center of their base, while preventing the enemy from destroying theirs. The first team to destroy the enemy Titan wins. The game starts after a brief setup time where players can spend their starting gold and roam the map to place wards or engage the enemy gods. There are no lane minions nor jungle creeps during this setup time. The lane minions spawn in each lane after the setup time. To advance and defeat the enemy Titan, players must destroy all of the structures in at least one lane. All of the structures in each lane are invulnerable until the one furthest out from the base is destroyed. The Titan cannot be attacked until at least one Phoenix has fallen, and is stronger with each structure still remaining to defend it. The Conquest map has a Greek theme. One side is Mount Olympus. This is known as the Order side. The other side of the map has a volcanic mausoleum featuring mythical monsters such as Typhon. This is known as the Chaos side. Minimap Jungle camps * Boar camps: There are two of these close to the Tier 1 towers on the Gold Fury side of the map. They are composed of two Dire Boars. They spawn at 10 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 180 seconds. * Back Harpy camps: There are four of these, the four jungle camps closest to both bases. They are composed of two Harpies and one Elder Harpy. They spawn at 10 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 80 seconds. * Middle Harpy camps: There are two of these, both at opposite sides across the middle lane, composed of two Elder Harpies. They spawn 10 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 3 minutes (180 seconds). * Fire Elemental camp: There is one of these, inside the Fire Giant camp. It is composed of three Fire Elementals. They spawn 45 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 1:50 minutes (110 seconds). Ten seconds before the Fire Giant spawns, the camp is automatically slain and will stop respawning. * Mana Buff camps: There are two of these close to the Tier 1 towers on the Fire Giant side of the map. They are composed of two Cyclops Mages and one Cyclops Mage Buff Holder. They spawn 10 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 3 minutes (180 seconds). * Damage Buff camps: There are two of these, both at opposite sides across the map, composed of two Cyclops Brutes and one Cyclops Brute Buff Holder. They spawn 10 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 4 minutes (240 seconds). * Speed Buff camps: There are two of these, both at opposite sides across the map, composed of two Cyclops Thieves and one Cyclops Thief Buff Holder. They spawn 10 seconds into the game and have a respawn time of 4 minutes (240 seconds). * Gold Fury camp: There is one of these, at the center of the jungle closest to the long lane. It spawns 10 seconds into the game and has a respawn time of 5 minutes (300 seconds). * Fire Giant camp: There is one of these, at the center of the jungle closest to the short lane. It spawns 10 minutes into the game and has a respawn time of 5 minutes (300 seconds). Videos Category:Game modes